In A Mirror Darkly PartII Continued
by T'Lin
Summary: Where we left off, Hoshi took over the new ship and about to take over the empire... Pairing: Archer and T'Pol


_**In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II: Continued **_

**Season**: **Four/ Alternate Universe right after In a Mirror, Darkly**

**Synthesis**: **Where we left off, Hoshi took over the new ship and about to take over the empire...**

**Pairing**: **Archer/T'Pol**

**Disclaimers**: **The characters and Enterprise are owned by Paramount and CBS _not Viacom lmao...  
_Not mine wish they were...So many possibilities.

* * *

**

One of the crewmen escorted T'Pol, still in handcuffs, to where Archer was left for dead. They walk in and he unlocks them. "Empress Sato has ordered me to lock you in here with him" he points to Archer lying still on the floor.

She looks at Archer then him. "May I ask why?"

"Don't know I do as I'm ordered, don't worry I'll be down the corridor." He walks out and punches in a code to lock it.

T'Pol sits down on the corner of the bed near him. She glances down and notices that he was still breathing. 'This can't be.' She reached down to take his pulse. His breathing was sallow but nevertheless _alive_. She walked over him and sat down next to his left side. She stroked his hair. Then caressed his shoulders. She grabbed his right arm and flipped him over onto his back. 'I know what I have to do.' She leaned over him and locked her right-hand fingers on the pressure points of his face. "My mind to your mind...Our minds are merging...Our minds are one...I feel what you feel...I know what you know." He jerked. 'Captain can you hear me.'

'Yes.'

'Good...I know she poisoned you and considering that I'm Vulcan I can help you.'

'How?'

'It is known that some Vulcan's possess an antibody and can be passed on to another through mating.'

He hesitated before answering. 'Mating...in order to eradicate the poison I must have sex with you or perish.'

'Its essential but yes.'

'Fine do what you have to.' With that she broke the link and leaned more in to kiss him on the lips. She got up and started to undress. First she took off her top and then her pants. After she was completely nude and she removed the sheet from him. She rubbed her hand over his well endowed shaft and felt it throbbing in her hand. She straddled up his hips. Steadying his erection underneath her with one hand, she lifted her hips slightly the head sliding easily between her already wet lips and forward. She moaned, jerking slightly as her clit ground against him. She gasped "Ah." After rocking furiously against him her head jerked back. "Oh god."

His hands grabbed her wrists and flipped her onto her back. Pinning her hands above her head he thrust his shaft into her. After a moment of that he helped her up and gently pushed her onto the bed. He got on top of her and again thrusting into her. He reached down and slid his hands under her thighs to have a grip. Each stroke sent shocks of pleasure through them both. When he was finished he kissed her neck then gently kissed her lips. He rolled off her onto his side and lay propped up on one elbow. She to rolled over to face him. He got up and retrieved the blanket off the floor. Covered her with it. He crawled up on the bed next to her and gently kissed her lips. "Let's go to sleep and worry about it when we wake."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. She dreamed of the other universe. The alternate Archer seemed better to her. Throughout she dreamed of what could have happened.

* * *

When she woke he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. She sat up and touched his arm.

He turned his head toward her. "Hmm."

"What's wrong?" she said concerned.

"Why'd you help me?"

Covering herself partially with the blanket she scooted near him. "It was my duty as a starfleet officer to assist you..." she looked at him "you are my commanding officer."

He looked toward the door "Get dressed" he got up and went to his closet.

T'Pol stood with the blanket falling to the floor. After she was back in uniform she sat on the edge of the bed. He emerged from the closet with a phase pistol. She looked at the weapon then him "Are you planning on shooting me."

"No..actually I plan on keeping you for a while longer" he stepped closer to her "I really enjoyed what we did a few hours ago." He lend in with his hand in back of her head and furiously kissed her. He sat down next to her "I want you to help me retake the ship...before you say anything I'm going to tell you I'm not going to kill any more vulcans if your worried."

TBC


End file.
